enciclopedia_della_sunnafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Jihad
Jihād, parola araba, (ǧihād جهاد) che deriva dalla radice <ǧ-h-d> che significa "esercitare il massimo sforzo". La parola connota un ampio spettro di significati, dalla lotta interiore spirituale per attingere una perfetta fede fino alla guerra santa. Il termine fa riferimento ad una delle istituzioni fondamentali dell'Islam. Oggi il termine è usato in numerosi circoli come se avesse una dimensione esclusivamente militare. Per quanto questa sia l'interpretazione più comune di jihād, è degno di nota che la parola non è usata strettamente in questo senso nel Corano, il testo sacro dell'Islam. È anche vero, tuttavia, che la parola è usata in numerosi hadīth sia in contesti militari che non militari. Inoltre c'è da dire che i versetti del santo Corano che a dire dei fondamentalisti imporrebbero al fedele la guerra di aggressione, per la maggioranza silenziosa e pacifica dei musulmani è solo una delle due interpretazioni dei versetti in questione. L'altra, probabilmente quella autentica, consisterebbe nel dire semplicemente che se la umma (la comunità islamica) viene attaccata militarmente dall'esterno ha il diritto di difendersi militarmente e proporzionatamente per respingere l'attacco (salvo fermarsi una volta riconquistati i territori che l'aggressore in un primo momento gli aveva strappato). Insomma questi versetti non sarebbero niente più che una sottolineatura che anche l'Islam come tutte le altre religioni del mondo ha diritto alla legittima difesa se attaccata (e il dovere della pace se non attaccata). Dal 632 dC al 1924 il Jihad (difensivo) poteva essere proclamato solo dal Califfo, con la decadenza di questa carica oggi forse solo dal Segretario generale dell'Organizzazione della cooperazione islamica. Fondamento del concetto Durante il periodo della rivelazione coranica, allorché Muhammad si trovava a Mecca, lo jihād si riferiva essenzialmente alla lotta non violenta e personale, quindi a quello sforzo interiore necessario per la comprensione dei misteri divini. In seguito al trasferimento (Egira) da Mecca a Medina nel 622, e alla fondazione di uno Stato islamico, il Corano (22:39) autorizzò il combattimento difensivo. Il Corano iniziò a incorporare la parola qitāl (combattimento o stato di guerra) per scopo difensivo: :« combattete contro coloro che vi combattono, ma senza eccessi. » Corano 2,190 :« Se vi assalgono uccideteli, se però cessano allora Allah è perdonatore » Corano 2, 191-192 :« Combatteteli finché non ci sia più persecuzione. » Corano 2, 193. :« Quando poi siano trascorsi i mesi sacri, uccidete questi associatori ovunque li incontriate, catturateli, assediateli e tendete loro agguati. Se poi si pentono, eseguono l'orazione e pagano la decima, lasciateli andare per la loro strada. Allah è perdonatore, misericordioso. » Corano 9,5 :« Combattete coloro che non credono in Allah e nell'Ultimo Giorno, che non vietano quello che Allah e il Suo Messaggero hanno vietato, e quelli, tra la gente della Scrittura, che non scelgono la religione della verità, finché non versino umilmente il tributo, e siano soggiogati. » Corano 9,29 Interpretazione Tra i seguaci dei movimenti liberali interni all'Islam, l'interpretazione di questi versi è quello di una specifica "guerra in corso" e non una serie di precetti vincolanti per il fedele. Questi musulmani "liberali" tendono a promuovere una comprensione dello jihād che rigetti l'identificazione dello jihād con la lotta armata, scegliendo invece di porre in risalto principi di non violenza. Tali musulmani citano la figura coranica di Abele a sostegno della credenza per cui chi muore in conseguenza del rifiuto di usare violenza può ottenere perdono dei peccati. Questa è comunque un'interpretazione scarsamente diffusa e nettamente minoritaria all'interno del mondo islamico. Nonostante le interpretazioni posteriori di queste porzioni del Corano, i passaggi in questione sottolineavano chiaramente, all'epoca, l'importanza dell'autodifesa nella comunità musulmana. I musulmani spesso si rifanno a due significati di jihād citando un hadīth riportato dall'Imām Bayhaqī e da al-Khatīb al-Baghdādī, benché il suo isnād (la catena di tradizioni che può ricondurre sino alle parole di Muhammad) sia classificato come "debole": * "grande jihād'' (interiore)" - lo sforzo per autoemendarsi, contrastando le pulsioni passionali dell'io * "piccolo jihād (esteriore)" - uno sforzo militare, cioè una guerra legale; da esercitarsi solo in caso di attacco personale. Altri esempi di azioni che potrebbero essere considerati ''jihād (sulla base di hadīth con migliore isnād) includono: * Parlare francamente contro un governante oppressivo ("Sunan" di Abū Dāwūd, libro 37, numero 4330) * Andare in Ḥajj (pellegrinaggio a Mecca) - per le donne, questa è la migliore forma di jihād ("Sahīh" di Bukhārī, volume 2, libro 26, numero 595). * Prendersi cura dei genitori anziani, come il profeta Muhammad ordinò di fare a un giovane, invece di unirsi a una campagna militare (narrato da Bukhari, Muslim, Abu Dawud al-Sijistani, al-Tirmidhī e al-Nasā'ī). Il significato più letterale di jihād è semplicemente "sforzo", e così è talvolta soprannominato lo "jihād interiore". Lo "jihād interiore" si riferisce essenzialmente a tutti gli sforzi che un musulmano potrebbe affrontare aderendo alla religione. Per esempio, uno studio erudito dell'Islam è uno sforzo intellettuale cui qualcuno può fare riferimento come "jihād", benché non sia comune per uno studioso dell'islam di fare riferimento ai suoi studi come "impegnarsi in uno jihād". Inoltre, esiste una dimensione del grande "jihād" che include motivi personali ineludibili, desideri, emozioni, e la tendenza a garantire il primato a piaceri e gratificazioni terrene. La tradizione di identificare lo sforzo interiore come grande jihād (cioè, non militare) pare essere stato profondamente influenzato dal sufismo, un movimento mistico interno all'Islam antico e diversificato. Guerra nell'Islam Jihād ''difensivo La maggioranza dei musulmani considera la lotta armata contro l'occupazione straniera o l'oppressione da parte di un governo interno degne di ''jihād difensivo. In effetti, sembra che il Corano richieda la difesa militare della comunità islamica assediata. In epoca coloniale le popolazioni musulmane insorsero contro le autorità coloniali sotto la bandiera dello jihād (gli esempi includono il Daghestan, la Cecenia, la rivolta indiana contro la Gran Bretagna (Moti indiani del 1857, altrimenti chiamati dai britannici Mutiny, cui peraltro parteciparono in maggioranza gli Hindu) e la guerra d'indipendenza algerina contro la Francia). In questo senso, lo jihād difensivo non è diverso dal diritto di resistenza armata contro l'occupazione, che è riconosciuto dall'ONU e dal diritto internazionale. La tradizione islamica ritiene che quando i musulmani vengono attaccati diventi obbligatorio per tutti i musulmani difendersi dall'attacco, partecipare allo jihād. Quando l'Unione Sovietica invase l'Afghanistan nel 1979, l'eminente militante islamico ʿAbd Allāh Yūsuf al-ʿAzzām (che influenzò in modo determinante Ayman al-Zawāhirī e Usāma bin Lāden) emise una fatwa chiamata, Difesa delle terre islamiche, il primo dovere secondo la Legge http://www.religioscope.com/info/doc/jihad/azzam_defence_1_table.htm, dichiarando che tanto la lotta afghana quanto quella palestinese erano jihād nelle quali l'azione militare contro i kuffār (miscredenti) sarebbe stata farḍ ʿayn (obbligo personale) per tutti i musulmani. L'editto fu appoggiato dal Gran Mufti dell'Arabia Saudita, ʿAbd al-ʿAzīz Bin Bazz. Nella fatwa, ʿAzzām spiegò: ... gli ʿUlamāʾ religiosi dei quattro madhāhib scuole di giurisprudenza religiosa (malikiti, hanafiti, sciafeiti e hanbaliti), i Muhaddithūn (studiosi dei hadīth e i commentatori del Corano (Mufassirūn, da Tafsīr, "esegesi") concordano che in tutte le epoche islamiche il jihād in queste condizioni diventa fard 'ayn (obbligo individuale) per i musulmani del luogo in cui gli infedeli hanno attaccato e per i musulmani più prossimi, per cui i fanciulli agiranno senza il permesso dei genitori, la moglie senza il permesso del marito e il debitore senza il permesso del creditore. E se i musulmani di questo luogo non sono in grado di espellere gli infedeli per mancanza di forze, perché sono distratti, perché sono indolenti o semplicemente non agiscono, allora il farḍ ʿayn si diffonde radialmente dai più vicini ai più prossimi. Se anch'essi si distraggono o, ancora, gli uomini scarseggiano, allora spetta marciare al popolo loro accanto, e al popolo successivo a quest'ultimo. Il processo continua finché diventi farḍ ʿayn per il mondo intero. ʿAbd Allāh Yūsuf al-ʿAzzām, fatwa Difesa delle terre islamiche, il primo dovere secondo la Legge Benché tali editti di eruditi contemporanei possano influenzare alcune comunità di credenti, il miliardo e duecento milioni di musulmani odierni è così diversificato che l'azione unificata riguardo ad istruzioni come questa è, in pratica, impossibile da conseguire. Jihād offensivo Lo jihād offensivo è l'intraprendere una guerra di aggressione e conquista contro i non-musulmani al fine di sottomettere questi e i loro territori al dominio islamico. Secondo numerose interpretazioni tra cui la Encylopedia of the Orient, "il jihād offensivo, cioè l'aggressione, è pienamente ammesso dall'islam sunnita" http://i-cias.com/e.o/, ma al contrario del jihād difensivo non vi è alcun obbligo di partecipazione da parte dei singoli fedeli musulmani, ma solo della comunità islamica nel suo insieme. Un teologo islamico considerato il padre del moderno movimento islamista, ʿAbd Allāh Yūsuf al-ʿAzzām, dichiarava nella fatwa "Difesa dei territori islamici: il primo obbligo secondo la fede": :« Lo ''jihād contro gli infedeli è di due tipi: il jihād offensivo (dove il nemico è attaccato sul suo territorio) ... e il jihād difensivo. Questo consiste nell'espulsione degli infedeli dalla nostra terra, ed è fard 'ayn religioso personale per ciascun musulmano, un dovere assolutamente obbligatorio...'' » Laddove gli infedeli non si uniscono per combattere i musulmani, combattere diventa farḍ kifāya religioso per la società musulmana col requisito minimo di arruolare fedeli a guardia delle frontiere, e di inviare un esercito almeno una volta all'anno a terrorizzare i nemici di Allah. È dovere dell'Imam radunare e inviare un'unità dell'esercito nella Casa della guerra (Dar al-Harb terre non musulmane) una o due volte all'anno. Inoltre, assisterlo è responsabilità della popolazione musulmana, e se egli non invia un esercito commette peccato. - E gli ʿulamāʾ hanno ricordato che questo tipo di jihād serve a mantenere il pagamento della jizya [la tassa pro capite per i non musulmani]. Gli studiosi dei principi religiosi hanno detto inoltre: :« Il ''jihād è daʿwa all'Islam con l'uso della forza, ed è obbligatorio prestarlo con ogni potenzialità disponibile, finché rimarranno soltanto musulmani o gente che si sottomette all'Islam.'' » ʿAbd Allāh Yūsuf al-ʿAzzām, fatwa Difesa dei territori islamici: il primo obbligo secondo la fedeReligioscope - Document - Azzam - Defence of the Muslims Lands - 3 I musulmani che non aderiscono a questa interpretazione militante dello jihād mettono in dubbio la necessità e l'obbligazione dello jihād offensivo in epoca contemporanea. Essi argomentano che la tradizionale "Casa della guerra" riportata nella fatwa dello Shaykh al-ʿAzzām: ...si riferisce ai regimi ostili e agli imperi che circondavano le prime comunità islamiche. Secondo questa interpretazione, lo jihād offensivo era praticato solo al fine di preservare l'Islam dalla distruzione, ed è oggigiorno obsoleto. A sostegno di questo punto di vista, coloro che rigettano l'Islamismo militante tendono a opporsi all'affermazione secondo cui l'Islam nel suo complesso è oggetto di attacco ostile. Pur riconoscendo tanto le turbolenze politiche che le sofferenze, essi fanno notare che i pellegrini musulmani vanno e vengono a loro piacimento al pellegrinaggio annuale del Ḥajj, che la libertà religiosa dei musulmani di praticare la loro fede esiste in moltissimi paesi e che numerose comunità islamiche sono emerse in paesi come gli Stati Uniti e la Gran Bretagna. Essi propendono a porre in risalto, inoltre, tradizioni islamiche a sostegno della tolleranza per altri gruppi religiosi e sociali. Invece l'interpretazione militante del jihād è propensa a suggerire una visione del mondo in cui forze ostili anti-islamiche impediscono oggigiorno all'Islam di realizzare il suo pieno potenziale per un'espansione globale pacifica — una visione del mondo in cui l'Islam sarà alla fine adottato dall'intera umanità se queste forze ostili verranno affrontate socialmente e militarmente. Questo stesso conflitto tra due punti di vista può essere visto come "lotta", o jihād, per l'anima dell'Islam contemporaneo. Chi può autorizzare il jihād offensivo? L'interpretazione militante del jihād dello Shaykh al-ʿAzzām descrive il "jihād offensivo" come una campagna che può essere dichiarata solo da un'autorità musulmana legittima e legale, tradizionalmente il Califfo. Secondo questa interpretazione, nessuna autorità è richiesta per intraprendere il "jihād difensivo" — poiché, secondo questa opinione, quando i musulmani vengono attaccati, diventa automaticamente obbligatorio per tutti i maschi musulmani in età militare, entro un certo raggio dall'attacco, prendere le difese. La questione di quale autorità musulmana, ammesso che ve ne sia, possa adempiere doveri come dichiarare il jihād è divenuta problematica da quando, il 3 marzo 1924, Kemal Atatürk abolì il califfato, che i sultani Ottomani detenevano dal 1517. In seguito alle strategie di divide et impera dell'ordine mondiale coloniale e postcoloniale, non esiste oggi un'unica autorità politica costituita che governi la maggioranza del mondo musulmano. A causa della mancanza di organizzazione ecclesiastica all'interno della vasta maggioranza dei musulmani, qualsiasi aderente può autoproclamarsi ʿālim (esperto in materia di religione) e proclamare un jihād offensivo per mezzo di una fatwa. Il riconoscimento è a discrezione di colui che riceve il messaggio. In assenza di un Califfo, i soli leader politici islamici di fatto sembrerebbero essere i governi dei moderni stati-nazione musulmani emersi dagli sconvolgimenti della prima parte del XX secolo. Comunque, a causa dell'alleanza e della sudditanza degli Stati-nazione secolari e pseudo-democratici o monarchici del Vicino e Medio Oriente alle superpotenze economiche e militari mondiali non islamiche, Stati Uniti, Europa e Russia, i militanti islamisti reputano che gli Stati-nazione moderni emersi a metà XX secolo siano non-islamici e non rappresentativi di società islamiche. Il secolarismo è ampiamente percepito dagli islamisti militanti come rappresentativo di interessi politici americani ed europei ostili all'Islam. Di conseguenza, movimenti islamisti (come al-Qāʿida e Hamās) si sono assunti il compito di proclamare il jihād, scavalcando l'autorità tanto degli Stati-nazione quanto degli esperti religiosi tradizionali. Analogamente, alcuni musulmani (specialmente i takfiristi) hanno dichiarato il jihād contro specifici governi che percepiscono come corrotti, oppressivi e anti-islamici. Jihadisti contemporanei Sia per i musulmani, sia per i non musulmani gli attacchi dei militanti sotto l'egida dello jihād possono essere percepiti come atti di terrorismo. Due gruppi islamisti si chiamano "Jihād islamico": l'Egyptian Islamic Jihad e il Palestinian Islamic Jihad. I fiancheggiatori di questi gruppi percepiscono una giustificazione religiosa forte per un'interpretazione militante del termine jihād quale risposta adeguata all'occupazione israeliana della Cisgiordania (o "West Bank", all'inglese) e della Striscia di Gaza I musulmani credono che un posto in Paradiso (Jannah) sia assicurato a colui che muore come parte in lotta contro l'oppressione in qualità di shahīd (martire, cioè testimone). Descrizioni del Paradiso, nell'Islam come nel Cristianesimo, sono intrinsecamente problematiche. Considerazioni negli hadīth e nel Corano circa le ricompense spettanti allo shahīd — i settantadue "puri spiriti" conosciuti come Huri, i fiumi che scorrono, l'abbondanza di freschi frutti — possono, a seconda delle prospettive, essere considerati realtà letterali o metafore per un'esperienza trascendente l'umana espressione. Anche qualora la morte di un martire in un'operazione militare sia sicura, gli islamisti militanti considerano l'atto un martirio anziché un suicidio. Qualora musulmani non combattenti periscano in tali operazioni militari, i militanti considerano queste persone shahīd, anch'essi con un posto assicurato in paradiso. Stando a questa concezione, solo il nemico kāfir, o i miscredenti, ricevono danno dalle operazioni di martirio. La maggioranza degli eruditi islamici rigetta questa interpretazione. Il suicidio è un peccato nell'Islam. La dottrina maggioritaria degli studiosi discorda dall'approccio militante islamista in materia, e ritiene che le operazioni di martirio siano equivalenti al peccato di suicidio, che uccidere civili sia un peccato e che la Sunna (il costume, la Retta Via) non permetta né l'uno né l'altro. Per questi studiosi, e per la vasta maggioranza dei musulmani, né le missioni suicide né gli attacchi ai civili sono considerati legittime conseguenze dello jihād. Praticamente tutti i musulmani, tuttavia, ritengono che la legittima difesa dell'Islam comporti ricompense nell'Altra Vita. La base dello shahīd può essere rintracciata nelle parole di Muhammad prima della battaglia di Badr, quando disse: :« Giuro in Colui che nelle mani trattiene l'anima di Muhammad che Allah farà entrare in Paradiso chiunque oggi li nemici combatterà e sarà ucciso soffrendo nella dura prova e ricercando il piacimento di Allah, procedendo e non retrocedendo. » Muhammad L'illiceità di operazioni di bombe-suicide è suggerita dal seguente hadith: :« Chiunque deliberatamente si getti da una montagna uccidendosi, starà nel Fuoco (nell'Inferno islamico), eternamente cascandovi dentro e rimanendovi in perpetuo; e chiunque beva veleno per uccidersi lo porterà con sé e lo berrà nel Fuoco, dove rimarrà per sempre; e chiunque si uccida col ferro porterà con sé quell'arma e con essa si pugnalerà l'addome nel Fuoco dove rimarrà in eterno. » Bukharī (7:670) Le organizzazioni militanti islamiste non costituiscono uno Stato autonomo o un'autorità di fatto; nondimeno esse considerano i bersagli economici come obiettivi militari, citando come prova le numerose incursioni carovaniere (vedi la Battaglia di Badr per una descrizione di tale incursione, e della guerra cui condusse). Resta il fatto, comunque, che la tradizione islamica più antica proibisce espressamente di attaccare donne, bambini, anziani ed edifici civili nel corso di una campagna militare. Il Corano, l'indiscutibile fonte di autorità nell'Islam, denuncia con l'uccisione di innocenti. Ma il divieto di uccidere non è assoluto, poiché viene posta una condizione. :« Chiunque uccida una persona - a meno che essa non stia per uccidere una persona o per creare disordine sulla terra - sarà come se uccidesse l'intera umanità; e chiunque salvi una vita, sarà come se avrà salvato la vita di tutta l'umanità. » Corano (5:32) in base a questo verso del Corano se un essere umano non ha ucciso un'altra persona o creato conflitto o disordine nel mondo è da considerarsi innocente. Ucciderlo sarebbe l'equivalente di un massacro dell'intera razza umana, un delitto inconcepibilmente barbaro e un peccato enorme. Per una parte dei musulmani questo verso è decisamente abbastanza chiaro da togliere ogni dubbio o ambiguità sul rango morale degli attacchi contro civili. Il trattamento dei prigionieri di guerra :« L'Islam invero proibisce l'uccisione o il maltrattamento dei prigionieri. » ʿIyād SāmarrāʾīIslam Online- News Section Come era pratica comune nel Medioevo, l'Islam in effetti considera i prigionieri di guerra un bottino. Quando Muhammad e i suoi eserciti risultavano vittoriosi in battaglia, i prigionieri di guerra maschi o venivano restituiti alle tribù dietro riscatto, o scambiati con prigionieri di guerra musulmani, oppure venduti come schiavi, com'era costume dell'epoca. Anche le donne e i bambini catturati e fatti prigionieri correvano il rischio di cadere in schiavitù, benché la conversione all'Islam fosse una strada per ottenere la libertà. Il trattamento di prigionieri di guerra ai tempi di Maometto in persona sembra fosse decisamente più umano di quello riservato dalle generazioni successive della dirigenza islamica. Dopo la Battaglia di Badr, ai restanti furono date le seguenti opzioni: o di convertirsi all'Islam e guadagnare così la libertà, o di pagare il riscatto e guadagnare la libertà, o di insegnare a leggere e a scrivere a 10 musulmani e guadagnare così la libertà. Anche l'orientalista William Muir, non propriamente amichevole verso l'Islam, ha scritto quanto segue: :« A seguito delle decisioni di Muhammad, i cittadini di Medina e coloro tra i rifugiati che possedevano case ricevettero i prigionieri e li trattarono con molta considerazione. 'Siano benedetti gli uomini di Medina' disse uno dei prigionieri in epoca successiva, 'ci hanno fatto cavalcare mentre essi camminavano, ci hanno dato pane lievitato quando ce n'era poco, mentre loro si accontentavano di datteri. » William Muir Brani dal Corano sulla guerra Il Corano usa il termine "jihād" solo quattro volte, nessuna delle quali fa riferimento alla lotta armata. Come tale, l'uso della parola jihād in riferimento alla guerra canonica islamica, fu un'invenzione posteriore dei musulmani. Tuttavia, il concetto di guerra legale islamica non fu a sua volta un'invenzione posteriore, e il Corano contiene passaggi che si riferiscono a specifici eventi storici e che possono chiarire la teoria e la pratica dalla lotta armata (qitāl) per i musulmani. In questo senso è decisivo il passo 193 della Sura II, nel quale compare la parola "fitna" (arabo "prova"), che in arabo ha un significato molto ampio, che include sia la ribellione che il vizio, nei confronti di Allah e delle sue creature. Il termine viene solitamente tradotto con "persecuzione" poiché è preceduto da una chiara espressione "scacciateli da dove vi hanno scacciati". Dal testo coranico, troviamo la legge del contrappasso, l'invito a rispettare le tregue durante i mesi sacri, a desistere senza rappresaglia in caso di resa, e al fatto che tutti gli imperativi sono preceduti o seguiti da un riferimento alla persecuzione. Ecco di seguito alcuni esempi: :« Combatti per la causa di Dio chi ti combatte, ma non superare i limiti; poiché Dio non ama coloro che eccedono. » Corano :« Combattete per la causa di Allah contro coloro che vi combattono, ma senza eccessi, ché Allah non ama coloro che eccedono. » Corano :« Uccideteli dovunque li incontriate, e scacciateli da dove vi hanno scacciati: la persecuzione è peggiore dell'omicidio. Ma non attaccateli vicino alla Santa Moschea, fino a che essi non vi abbiano aggredito. Se vi assalgono, uccideteli. Questa è la ricompensa dei miscredenti. » Corano :« Se però cessano, allora Allah è perdonatore, misericordioso. » Corano :« Combatteteli finché non ci sia più persecuzione (''Fitna, in arabo) e il culto sia solo ad Allah. Se desistono, non ci sia ostilità, a parte contro coloro che prevaricano.'' » Corano :« Mese sacro per mese sacro e per ogni cosa proibita un contrappasso. Aggredite colori che vi aggrediscono. Temete Allah e sappiate che Allah è con coloro che Lo temono. » Corano (2:190-194) :« Coloro che obbediscono ad Allah e al Suo messaggero saranno tra coloro che Allah ha colmato della Sua grazia: Profeti, uomini di verità, martiri, gente del bene; che ottima compagnia! » Corano :« Questa è la grazia di Allah. Basta Allah ad essere onnisciente. » Corano :« O voi che credete! Preparatevi e poi partite in missione a gruppi o in massa. » Corano :« Tra voi c'è qualcuno che esita e si attarda e che, quando vi giunge un rovescio, dirà: “Certamente Allah mi ha fatto grazia di non trovarmi in loro compagnia”; » Corano :« e se vi giunge una grazia da parte di Allah, dirà, come se non ci fosse amicizia alcuna tra voi: “Che peccato! Se fossi rimasto con loro avrei avuto un enorme guadagno”.Perché non dovreste combattere per la causa di Dio e di coloro che, deboli, sono maltrattati e oppressi?- Uomini, donne e bambini che urlano "O Signore, salvaci da questa città il cui popolo ci opprime; e innalza da te per noi qualcuno che ci proteggerà. E innalza da te per noi qualcuno che ci aiuterà. » Corano (4:76) :« E se veramente temi il tradimento da parte di un popolo, denunciane l'alleanza in tutta lealtà, ché veramente Allah non ama i traditori. » Corano :« E non credano di vincere, i miscredenti. Non potranno ridurCi all'impotenza. » Corano :« Preparate, contro di loro, tutte le forze che potrete raccogliere e i cavalli addestrati, per terrorizzare il nemico di Allah e il vostro e altri ancora che voi non conoscete, ma che Allah conosce. Tutto quello che spenderete per la causa di Allah vi sarà restituito e non sarete danneggiati. » Corano :« Se inclinano alla pace, inclina anche tu ad essa e riponi la tua fiducia in Allah. Egli è Colui Che tutto ascolta e conosce. » Corano :« Se vogliono ingannarti, ti basti Allah. È Lui che ti ha soccorso con il Suo aiuto l'appoggio dei credenti, instillando la solidarietà nei loro cuori. Se avessi speso tutto quello che c'è sulla terra, non avresti potuto unire i loro cuori; è Allah che ha destato la solidarietà tra loro. Allah è eccelso, saggio!Getta terrore nei nemici di Allah e nei vostri nemici. Ma se il nemico inclina alla pace, anche tu inclina alla pace, e abbi fede in Allah. Egli è Uno che ascolta e sa tutto. » Corano (8:60-61) :« Come potrebbe esserci un patto tra Allah e il Suo Messaggero e i politeisti, ad eccezione di coloro con i quali stipulaste un accordo presso la Santa Moschea? Finché si comportano rettamente con voi, comportatevi rettamente verso di loro. Allah ama i timorati. » Corano :« Come può essere un patto, quando hanno il sopravvento su di voi, non vi rispettano né per la parentela, né per i giuramenti? A parole vi compiaceranno, ma nel loro cuore vi rinnegano. La maggior parte di loro è ingiusta. » Corano :« Svendono a vil prezzo i segni di Allah e frappongono ostacoli sul Suo sentiero. È veramente nefando quello che fanno. » Corano :« Nei confronti dei credenti, non rispettano né la parentela, né i trattati: essi sono i trasgressori. » Corano :« Se poi si pentono, eseguono l'orazione e pagano la decima, siano vostri fratelli nella religione. Così esponiamo chiaramente i Nostri segni per gente che comprende. » Corano :« E se dopo il patto mancano ai loro giuramenti e vi attaccano causa della vostra religione, combattete i capi della miscredenza. Non ci sono giuramenti validi per loro: forse così desisteranno. » Corano :« Non combatterete contro gente che ha violato i giuramenti e cercato di scacciare il Messaggero? Sono loro che vi hanno attaccato per primi. Li temerete? Allah ha ben più diritto di essere temuto, se siete credenti. » Corano :« Combatteteli finché Allah li castighi per mano vostra, li copra di ignominia, vi dia la vittoria su di loro, guarisca i petti dei credenti ed espella la collera dai loro cuori. Allah accoglie il pentimento di chi Egli vuole. Allah è sapiente, saggio. » Corano :« Credete di poter essere lasciati in pace,bprima che Allah non abbia riconosciuto coloro che lottano e che non cercano altri alleati oltre ad Allah, al Suo Messaggero e ai credenti? Allah è ben informato di quello che fate.a Allah ha ben più diritto di essere temuto, se siete credenti combatteteli, e Allah li tormenterà per mano vostra, li ricoprirà di infamia. » Corano (9:13-14) :« ricordate quando Allah vi promise che una delle due schiere stata in vostro potere; avreste voluto che fosse quella disarmata! Invece Allah voleva che si dimostrasse la verità Sue parole e voleva sbaragliare i miscredenti fino all'ultimo, per far trionfare la verità e annientare la menzogna a scapito degli empi. » Corano :« E ricordate quando imploraste il soccorso del vostro Signore! Vi rispose: “Vi aiuterò con un migliaio di angeli a ondate successive”. » Corano Nell'Islàm infatti credere all'esistenza degli Angeli è parte integrante della aqîda (la dottrina). :« E Allah non lo ha fatto se non per darvi una buona novella, affinché grazie ad essa si acquietassero i vostri cuori. Non c'è altro aiuto che quello di Allah. Allah è veramente eccelso e saggio. » Corano :« E quando vi avvolse nel sonno come in un rifugio da parte Sua, fece scendere su di voi acqua dal cielo, per purificarvi e scacciare da voi la sozzura di Satana, rafforzare i vostri cuori e rinsaldare i vostri passi. » Corano :« E quando il tuo Signore ispirò agli angeli: “Invero sono con voi: rafforzate coloro che credono. Getterò il terrore nei cuori dei miscredenti: colpiteli tra capo e collo, colpiteli su tutte le falangi! » Corano :« E ciò avvenne perché si erano separati da Allah e dal Suo Messaggero”. Allah è severo nel castigo con chi si separa da Lui e dal Suo Messaggero...! Corano :« Assaggiate questo! I miscredenti avranno il castigo del Fuoco! » Corano :« O voi che credete, quando incontrerete i miscredenti in ordine di battaglia non volgete loro le spalle. » Corano :« Chi in quel giorno volgerà loro le spalle - eccetto il caso di stratagemma per meglio combattere o per raggiungere un altro gruppo - incorrerà nella collera di Allah e il suo rifugio sarà l'Inferno. Qual triste rifugio! » Corano :« Non siete certo voi che li avete uccisi: è Allah che li ha uccisi. Quando tiravi non eri tu che tiravi, ma era Allah che tirava*, per provare i credenti con bella prova. In verità Allah tutto ascolta e conosce. » Corano :« quando combattevi (o Muhammad). Per dare avvio alla battaglia, l'Inviato di Allah (pace e benedizioni su di lui), raccolse da terra una manciata di sabbia e la gettò contro i politeisti, maledicendoli. » Corano :« Ecco che avvenne: Allah vanificò l'astuzia dei miscredenti. » Corano :« Se è la vittoria che volevate, ebbene la vittoria vi è giunta! Se desisterete, sarà meglio per voi. Se invece ritornerete, Noi ritorneremo. Le vostre truppe, quand'anche fossero numerose, non potranno proteggervi. In verità Allah è con i credenti. » Corano :« O voi che credete, obbedite ad Allah e al Suo Messaggero e non volgetegli le spalle, dopo che avete ascoltato. » Corano (8:12-13) Il codice di guerra di Omar Dalle guerre dei Rashidun e in particolare di Omar, è stato redatto un codice di condotta, detto "codice di guerra di Omar". Da allora, chiunque esca dai dettami di questo codice è automaticamente fuori dall'Islam e fa la guerra a titolo personale e del tutto fuori dall'Islam. Per esempio secondo questo codice è vietato uccidere vecchi, donne e bambini. Note Bibliografia * Alfred Morabia, Le gihad dans l’Islam médiéval, Parigi, Albin Michel, 1993. * David Cook, Storia del jihad. Da Maometto ai giorni nostri, Torino, Einaudi, 2007. * Majid Khadduri, War and Peace in the Law of Islam, Baltimore, Johns Hopkins University Press, 1958. * Rudolph Peters, Islam and Colonialism: The Doctrine of Jihad in Modern History, “Religion and Society”, Mouton, The Hague 1979. * Nicola Melis, Trattato sulla guerra. Il Kitab al-gihad di Molla Hüsrev, Cagliari, Aipsa, 2002. * Nicola Melis, "“Il concetto di gihad”, in P. Manduchi (a cura di), Dalla penna al mouse. Gli strumenti di diffusione del concetto di gihad, Milano, Franco Angeli, 2006, pp. 23-54. * Nicola Melis, “A Hanafi treatise on rebellion and gihad in the Ottoman age (XVII c.)”, in Eurasian Studies, Istituto per l’Oriente/Newnham College, Roma-Cambridge, Volume II; Number 2 (December 2003), pp. 215-226. * Peter Partner, God of Battles. Holy Wars of Christianity and Islam (trad. it.: Il Dio degli eserciti. Islam e Cristianesimo: le guerre sante, Torino, Einaudi, 1997). * Gilles Kepel, Le Prophète et Pharaon, Parigi, Ed. du Seuil, 1984 (trad. it. Il Profeta e il Faraone, Roma, Laterza, 2006). * Valeria Fiorani Piacentini, Islam. Logica della Fede e Logica delle Conflittualità, Milano, Franco Angeli, 2003 * Giorgio Vercellin, "Jihad: l'Islam e la guerra", Firenze, Giunti, 2001 (già alleg. a Storia e dossier, n. 125, mar. 1998) * Biancamaria Scarcia Amoretti, Tolleranza e guerra santa nell’Islam, “Scuola aperta”, Firenze, Sansoni, 1974 * Paolo Branca, L'islam delle origini e la guerra. Analisi del concetto di jihad nel Corano e nella Carta di Medina, in: Paolo Branca; Vermondo Brugnatelli (a cura di), in: Studi arabi e islamici in memoria di Matilde Gagliardi, Milano, IsMEO, 1995, pp. 43-61. Voci correlate * Cinque pilastri dell'Islam * Codice di guerra di Omar * Controversia sulla lezione di Ratisbona di papa Benedetto XVI * Convenzione di Ginevra * Dhimmi * Diritti umani * Guerra santa * Ibn Taymiyya * Islamismo * Jihad Butleriano * Jihad offensivo * Malicidio * Muhammad * Prigioniero di guerra * Terrorismo Collegamenti esterni * Definizione di Daniel Pipes, esperto in materia islamica. * Jihad Encyclopedia article, Encarta * Jihad on Britannica.com * Jihad: Its True Meaning and Purpose (IslamOnline) * War and Islam (IslamOnline) * Jihad: Not Only Fighting (IslamOnline) * War Ethics in Islam (IslamOnline) * What is Jihad? sito ateo * What is Jihad? di Daniel Pipes http://www.treccani.it/enciclopedia/jihad/ http://www.sapere.it/enciclopedia/jih%C4%81d+o+gih%C4%81d.html Categoria:Voci